In My Dreams, In My Heart
by Sutemi
Summary: He plagued his dreams, haunting him with his exotic features; golden eyes, unruly white hair, and rugged appearance. inu/sess YAOI DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.


**Hey guys! :D this is a new story! It's a one shot so please don't ask for anymore chapters. Woo! Lol I really hope you guys like it, it's a Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha fic :) lots of lemony goodness! So if you don't like yaoi you better go find another story. Well, that's all. On with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

**Dreams That Haunt and Men That Want: Prologue**

He plagued his dreams, haunting him with his exotic features; golden eyes, unruly white hair, and rugged appearance. They seemed to entrance him and make him quake with pleasure at the mere thought of him and what he would do to his smaller body. He dreamt of all the things they would do together; each caress, every scream of ecstasy and each thrust driving them further to the edge of paradise. But before they reached that paradise, he woke up.

Sweat drenched the sheets, there was a pulsing erection waiting for him and the feeling of want for his younger sibling nagging at him. He satisfied himself, but he couldn't keep doing this forever, it wasn't enough, he had to have him once more. He sat up and put his feet over the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands; he closed his eyes and flashes of the dream ran through his mind. He opened his glazed eyes and looked down. A loud growl erupted from his throat and echoed throughout the castle, he began getting dressed; he needed him, his brother, Inuyasha.

The thought of him made him quiver. He imagined his larger form hovering over his own and the feel of his talented tongue traveling over his body. He couldn't stop the unwanted feelings that arose every time he awoke. Inuyasha had dreamt of him every night for years and he missed him. He missed the feel of his caresses and his lips traveling over his own. He missed the warmth he gave him and the butterflies he would get in his stomach from the way the older man looked at him, but he would never forgive himself for leaving Sesshoumaru for Kikyou. She filled most of the void but never all. He went to see her everyday and everyday they got closer.

Sesshoumaru watched as his young lover would see that woman. His heart filled with hatred for her and his heart broke more and more.

Inuyasha tried his hardest to forget about Sesshoumaru but he just couldn't. He couldn't let go of all the memories they had. He thought he loved Kikyou and thought that she loved him, but she wanted him to be something he wasn't and he secretly wanted his brother back. He was devastated when she betrayed him and bound him to the Goshinboku.

Every day since then, Sesshoumaru came and watched over the angelic face that was Inuyasha's. Until 50 years later when another Miko wench called Kagome came and broke the spell on his brother and released him from the tree. At first, Inuyasha tried to kill her, but they began traveling together soon afterwards. It seemed as if he had forgotten all about him. It was then that his heart shattered.

In truth, Inuyasha hadn't forgotten; he thought about him night and day. He also thought that he was in love with Kagome because she liked him for who he was and not what she wanted him to be. Inuyasha was having a hard time dealing with his feelings but deep down in his heart he knew that he loved Sesshoumaru. He just wasn't ready to admit it after what happened.

**Dreams That Haunt and Men That Want**

As Sesshoumaru neared the camp he could smell arousal a little ways away. He could also hear grunting and panting. He went in the direction of the smell and sound and was surprised at what he saw. He saw Inuyasha satisfying himself while sitting in a tree and was mumbling things with his eyes closed. He listened carefully and could swear he heard his name slip from the younger boy's lips.

Sesshoumaru soundlessly jumped onto the branch above the one that Inuyasha was occupying. He hadn't masked his scent and Inuyasha wasn't showing any knowledge of him being there. So Sesshoumaru landed in front of him just as he came and his seed shot out. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Sesshoumaru standing before him, watching with lust filled eyes. He quickly pulled up his hakema and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru!"

"You know why I'm here." Sesshoumaru began moving towards Inuyasha.

"Tetsusaiga is mine!"

Sesshoumaru pinned him against the tree in a flash. "Silly boy, this Sesshoumaru doesn't want that sword." He said with his hand holding onto Inuyasha's chin and his thumb stroking Inuyasha's cheek tenderly. He lowered his head so their faces were centimeters apart. "I want your other one." He finally said before his lips captured Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha was struggling to get away from his brother's hold, but only had use of one hand. Sesshoumaru had pinned one of his hands above his head. After a while of struggling Inuyasha gave up and just as he was about to kiss back Sesshoumaru pulled away making Inuyasha whimper.

Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I know you want me, puppy." He licked the shell of Inuyasha's ear making him shiver. "You're scent, you're breathing; everything says so."

"No…I don't!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to push away his feelings and Sesshoumaru at the same time.

"You do Inuyasha, don't deny it."

Inuyasha jumped from the tree to the grass below and yelled up at Sesshoumaru, tears prickling at the back of his golden eyes. "No!" He said falling to his knees, tears pouring down his face. "I can't forgive myself!"

Sesshoumaru jumped and landed gracefully on the ground next to Inuyasha. He sat down and pulled Inuyasha onto his lap. Inuyasha was whimpering and still saying "no" over and over again. Sesshoumaru tilted Inuyasha's chin towards his face, looked deep into his watery eyes and kissed him passionately; this time Inuyasha kissed back.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and said, "What happened is in the past."

"But—I betrayed you." Inuyasha said looking away.

"Look at me." Sesshoumaru said grabbing Inuyasha's chin but his eyes were shut tight. "Inuyasha, look at me." He demanded. Inuyasha's eyes shot open.

He just melted under the heat of his gaze and before he knew it he was leaning into Sesshoumaru's warmth. Right before their lips touched he hesitated but Sesshoumaru quickly closed the distance; locking him into a heated kiss that made their bodies burn with desire for the other. Sesshoumaru's hands went to Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha's hands went up to connect around the back of his brother's neck. The kiss went on until they both needed air. Inuyasha pulled back to look into the golden eyes in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"This Sesshoumaru has already forgiven you."

Inuyasha's eyes traced over his brother's face. He leaned in and kissed him with all of his might. Sesshoumaru kissed him back with just as much force and laid Inuyasha on the soft grass never breaking away. He felt his young lover's tongue on his lips begging for entrance and opened his mouth. Inuyasha's tongue went plunging into his brother's awaiting cavern. Their tongues wrestled in a fight for dominance. Sesshoumaru quickly discarded Inuyasha's haori and his hands traveled up and down the sides of his torso. Inuyasha moaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth when his hand found his pert nipple; he broke away and turned his head for air. Sesshoumaru moved away from Inuyasha and stripped off his armor and clothing. He then went back to his brother.

Sesshoumaru placed kisses on his jaw, neck, and then his shoulder; he gradually made his way down to his chest replacing his hands with his mouth. He brought a nipple to his warm mouth, sucking on the hardened tip, eliciting loud moans from Inuyasha. Soon Sesshoumaru began his torture on the neglected peak, and the hand that wasn't supporting his body went down to cup Inuyasha's erect manhood through his hakema making him gasp in surprise.

Inuyasha's hands found their way to Sesshoumaru's silver-white hair, held onto his scalp, and moved his knuckles so he could feel the smooth strands between his fingers. Sesshoum aru moved down, continuing to lick, suck, and nip at the smaller boy beneath him. His tongue moved around Inuyasha's body, stopping momentarily to dip into his navel, making him shiver. Then he pulled off Inuyasha's hakema and hummed on the spot above the tuffs of white hair, which caused him to let out a shaky breath.

"Still sensitive, hmm Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha only moaned in reply as his older brother licked around the base of his manhood.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked down at his brother's erection, letting soft breaths blow across the head. His tongue darted out to briefly lick across Inuyasha's slit, making him tense up. He liked his reaction so he gave a few more experimental licks. Inuyasha's hands tightened around Sesshoumaru's scalp, and dropped to grab a hold of the ground when he took the tip of his erection into his mouth. Sesshoumaru's tongue swirled around the top and teased Inuyasha's slit as his pre cum came to surface.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshoumaru took all of him into his mouth and began moving up and down his shaft agonizingly slow. His claws sunk into the soil beneath him and he clenched his mouth shut. Sesshoumaru moved faster making Inuyasha moan and arch his back. He was so close and couldn't help himself. He attempted to thrust into Sesshoumaru's mouth but Sesshoumaru held fast to his hips.

He whimpered when Sesshoumaru pulled away. His older brother sat on his knees and brought two fingers up to Inuyasha's mouth and ordered, "Suck." Inuyasha eagerly opened his mouth and brought his mouth upon the fingers his lover offered. He ran his tongue languidly around the appendages and Sesshoumaru watched him intently before removing his fingers and moving back down Inuyasha's body.

Sesshoumaru began to lick and suck at Inuyasha's sack. He inserted a finger into his young brother's small entrance and began pumping in and out of him. After a few more pumps he added a second finger and started to scissor them. He then added another finger to stretch him further. Sesshoumaru moved up to take Inuyasha's neglected member into his mouth as he rolled his balls with his other hand. Inuyasha cried out as he came into the older demon's mouth and Sesshoumaru milked him dry.

Sesshoumaru removed his fingers and positioned himself at Inuyasha's entrance, not even bothering to lubricate. He pushed in slowly so he wouldn't hurt him, but it felt so good. His hands pulled Inuyasha's legs over his shoulders to get a better angle; he continued to push himself in until he was buried to the hilt. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as tried to restrain himself from pounding into the boy below him. As the pain went away, Inuyasha rocked his hips a few times and felt pleasure race up his spine when Sesshoumaru's manhood brushed against his prostate. Wanting that feeling again, Inuyasha rocked his hips more but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru…Move!"

Sesshoumaru complied. He pulled out, leaving only the head of his erection within Inuyasha, only to slam back into him a split second later. The young demon let out a groan that was music to Sesshoumaru's ears. He thrust back into his young lover's entrance causing him to let out yet another wonderful sound.

It was better than he had imagined over and over in his dreams, Inuyasha was finally able to share his love with his older brother again and it felt so good. He could feel as Sesshoumaru penetrated his ass again and again; it was wonderful. He had missed this and he was sure that his older brother did too. He reached his arms up to pull Sesshoumaru in for a passionate kiss that made him melt and feel warm all over. Sesshoumaru growled into Inuyasha's ear and took a hold of his erection which surprised him, but he welcomed it with no hesitation.

Inuyasha groaned, as he flipped them over, so he was on top of Sesshoumaru. He began to ride Sesshoumaru's cock as if his life depended on it. He needed to cum so bad and he was sure that the older dog demon felt the same. Sesshoumaru still had his hand on Inuyasha's shaft; pumping his hand up and down, making Inuyasha arch his back and throw his head backwards; his white hair cascading down his back.

Sesshoumaru grabbed onto Inuyasha's hips and forcefully pulled him onto his hard member repeatedly. He needed his release and he was already so close. Then he suddenly felt Inuyasha tighten around him as he came onto Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru thrust into his young brother a few more times before he finally came and his sperm shot into Inuyasha's tight ass. Inuyasha, having been worn out, slumped onto his lover's chest and kissed his neck. Sesshoumaru pulled out of the younger's entrance and moved them so that they were lying on their sides.

Inuyasha soon fell asleep and Sesshoumaru brushed his hand through Inuyasha's hair.

"I love you, Inuyasha." He said.

Inuyasha mumbled, "love you too, Sesshou—," before falling back asleep.

Sesshoumaru kissed his young lover on his forehead and fell into a deep sleep.

**Yay! It's done :) do you like it? If you do, you should review :) thanks!**

**-Sutemi**

**P.S. once again, this is a ONE-SHOT, which means that this is the only chapter, there won't be anymore, so don't ask, please.**


End file.
